


Rituais matutinos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: O espelho era grande o bastante para as duas.





	Rituais matutinos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009505) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #023 - mirror (espelho).

O espelho era grande o bastante para as duas, tinha que ser, senão teriam que passar ainda mais tempo se arrumando de manhã. Simplesmente fazia sentido que se vestissem juntas, já que seu senso de moda exigia algum tempo para obter o visual perfeito. Não demorou muito para elas começaram a harmonizar suas roupas, aos poucos, até que se tornou um hábito. Não se vestiam da mesma forma, ou mesmo em pares, isso seria ridículo, mas acrescentando pequenos detalhes que lembrassem a roupa uma da outra. Não era um gesto consciente, só mais uma forma como suas vidas eram conectadas.


End file.
